


Fire and Rain

by seekergeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekergeek/pseuds/seekergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was fire and rain all around him as he dodged another shot from a Wraith stunner beam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by auburn: Fire and Rain. I always thought that I'd see you again.

There was fire and rain all around him as he dodged another shot from a Wraith stunner beam. John was just glad that the rest of his team had gone on ahead of him and was already safe back in Atlantis. Now all he had to do was stay alive and uncaptured until the culling was over.

He wiped water off his face futilely in the downpour and gripped his P90 tighter. He was sore, tired and pissed off. It was hour 10 of the culling and he'd had enough of the cat and mouse games with damned Wraith already. They'd bombed the town into non-existence and the only reason why John wasn't cold as well as wet was because of the warmth the buildings gave off as they burned to the ground. At least the smoke and steam roiling off the buildings gave him extra cover.

He ducked behind something that might have been a dumpster and did a quick check to see how much ammunition he had left. It was better than he'd hoped, but that had been because until recently he'd had one of the the Wraith stunner rifles. It was probably best if he made a point of acquiring another one before too long. If this culling was anything like the other he'd personally witnessed, he still had another 4-5 hours left before this nightmare was over with.

The next couple of hours were kind of a blur to him, marked only by the diminishing screams ringing through the former city as the Wraith continued to pack their lunch. The rain and finally won the battle with the flames and most of the fires that had ravaged the city were out now. John had only a vague recollection of blowing up at Wraith drone that he'd caught tossing aside the withered corpse, the finished off snack of a small child. Later, he was sure he'd have nightmares over that, but for now he was simply too tired to care other than to keep himself alive and away from hungry hands.

Finally, some signal passed among the hunters and darts swept over one last time to collect the gathered troops before streaking off toward the hovering Hive. John watched from his uncomfortable hiding place and waited with an exhausted impatience until he was sure that the Hive had gone into hyperspace before clambering out and looking out at the ruins that lay before him, some areas still hissing and steaming as the rain hit steel beams that were still hot from the fires.

The tension in his shoulders ran out suddenly and his knees threatened to give way and send him to the cracked pavement as the last of his adrenaline sputtered out. His radio crackled and he nearly sobbed in relief as Rodney's voice blasted over it, shouting, "Colonel! Colonel, are you there?"

John raised a shaky hand and activated his headset. "Yeah, I'm here, Rodney."

"Oh thank god!" Rodney said fervently. "What happened? We've been trying to dial in for hours."

"Wraith Hive decided to order pick up for dinner," John said, knowing he was being inappropriately flippant but too relieved to care. "Everyone's been culled and the city's been destroyed. I've had a busy night."

Rodney made familiar distressed noises in John's ear and pretty soon his team showed up and had him safely tucked away back in the safety of Atlantis. As John lay in his bed with Rodney wrapped around him and grounding him, he asked, "Were you worried?"

"No," Rodney lied, his arms tightening more around John, "I always thought that I'd see you again."

"Liar," John replied fondly and fell asleep, warm and dry.


End file.
